When Vampires Sleep for 200 Years
by whydoesitalwayshappen
Summary: Due to a slight overdose of some artificial sleep agent, the Cullens find their selves stuck in what is now known as the futuristic US. But it's not the US as they know it...and what happens when Edward gets thrown into the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins respectively. No…wait. I got that wrong. I meant, _the awesome author Suzanne Collins_ and Stephenie Meyer.

Side note: Forgive me, all Hunger Games fans but it had to be done…:P.

Prologue

* * *

Who knew?! Edward actually qualifies for the reaping.  
Thankfully, his family's pathetically rich so he has no idea what the heck tesserae is, God bless his soul.  
And what are you talking about 12, I mean 13, districts? There's 49…and I can list them alphabetically: Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida…etc. And guess where the Capitol is? That's right: _Alaska_.  
So burn, I mean _feast_, your eyes on this amazing crossover of our beloved Hunger Games and the sorrowful Twilight.

Side note...again: I know, I know....it's just a prologue. But I must ask you all to review/flame this story. Yep, you heard that correctly: It's open season for flaming. So step right up and be the very first one to scorch this story (only if you want to, though XD).


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Long Title

Author's Note: I already said this earlier but I do not own the Hunger Games or Twilight. I wrote some notes but if you still don't get it, just PM me or ask me about it in the review.

* * *

Chapter 1: No Title Because I'm Too Lazy to Think of One

~Bella's POV~

We might be vampires but at what cost? We chose to blend in and we found ourselves in some weird reaping system. It's been 200 years yet we've had no notice. Probably due to that artificial slumber we Cullens tried out. We overdid it. When we woke up, everything was different. No, we were the same sparkly, insanely gorgeous vampires. I was referring to our surroundings. The whole Minnesota state was fenced in and poor Emmett couldn't run to Montana whenever he wanted to. Instead, we found ourselves draining Lake Superior. And there was this strange ceremony called the reaping. We were so drugged up, it took us five years to realize what was happening. Finally, Carlisle mustered up the courage to ask a neighbor. That's when we found out. The Hunger Games was an event Alaska sponsored. Apparently, 98 kids ranging from ages 12-18 were released into an arena somewhere in the wilderness of Canada. Also, since the whole country knew about vampires, we were forced into the reaping as well. The capital square was dark and empty. It was still early when we arrived and we somberly took our places. Edward and I were entered as well as Alice and Rosalie. The rest of the family stood on the outer perimeter. The time had come once again.

~Edward's POV~

There truly was no danger here. Even though I was forever stuck being eligible to the Games, I was still a vampire, a killer(1). I was made to win competitions against humans(2). I was worried about losing Bella…again. The governor was reading about some past war we managed to sleep through. Going back, I regretted taking that sleeping agent. The escort came up. Minnesota hasn't had a victor in a long time so there was truly no mentor for the tributes, only the one that Alaska provided. I couldn't bear it anymore. If Bella was chosen, I couldn't volunteer for her. She was strong; I knew that. But being apart from her crushed me. The escort was rambling and I couldn't help clenching my hands. _Bella, be safe._

~Alice's POV~

As long as Jasper was safe, I was fine. But glancing around the crowd, I was appalled. I kept thinking, _What are they wearing?_ Some people in the crowd were dressed in rags, others in knockoffs. It was really starting to bug me. If I wasn't chosen for the Games, I was going to teach them all a lesson…_in fashion_. Bella was standing next to me. I knew that Jasper was the one who mattered most, but I still couldn't think about losing a brother or sister. _Time to choose_, I thought. The escort reached her hand in and drew out a slip. "Mallie Briggs! Come on up, Mallie," Sara, the escort said. Her accent was so weird. A terrified fourteen year old girl stepped forward, looking quite pale. But at that moment, Bella and I let out a long breath. We were safe for another year. Of course, I knew about this but it felt much better hearing the words. Then, another vision hit me.

~Carlisle's POV~

How I hated the Games. What insane person could have thought about this? The idea of children killing each other was horrible. I watched the poor girl walk up to the stage, a victim of Alaska's rule. I'm not sure how Alaska came to rule but I had heard rumors of oil and money saving. Although smart, many thought of Alaskans as queer(3), myself included. As I scoped the crowd's reaction, I noticed Alice. She was tense and staring blankly: a vision. When it was finished, her shoulders slumped oh so slightly and I knew something was wrong. But I couldn't ask, not now. Sara reached into the second glass bowl. She looked at the name and then up towards the crowd. "Edward Cullen, come to the stage!" I glanced back at Alice. She had a knowing expression on her face. So that was what she saw: Edward's name getting picked. Beside me, Esme cried.

~Esme's POV~

When I heard his name called, I had to stifle a loud cry. My son was chosen. The pain in my heart would stay as the memory was forever imprinted into my mind. Jacob was gone. We would not let him take the sleeping agent as it would have caused his death. But his love for Nessie overpowered our words of caution. Carlisle and I were the last to take the shot. We found him lying next to Nessie(4). Although these shape-shifters were our "mortal enemies", I could not help feeling sad. Jacob was one of the family and his loss was devastating. When we told Nessie, my heart broke as I saw my granddaughter sobbing on her bed. Now, it was time for another loss. And I had to be the comforting mother. How sad this day was.

* * *

Notes: 1-Reference to the Twilight movie…"This is the skin of a killer." :P

2-He's a bit arrogant, eh?

3-Sorry, I wasn't trying to offend any Alaskans…just view them as the Capitol.

4-Romeo and Juliet reference…XD…It was on accident

Author's note: Please review/flame. That's all. I should be updating soon since I pretty much have nothing to do after this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Actually Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Twilight or Hunger Games. Why the simple disclaimer? Well…I'm being lazy. :P

Some things I have to address: Yes, I actually am being sarcastic. I'm only making fun of Twilight; I could never make fun of the Hunger Games…far too superior. The point of this fic is to be crappy. If you happen to like it though, thank you. If you want to flame it, thank you. Why I chose to do so many POVs in one chapter? I like to get a well-rounded view and also get into the head of every possible character. When the Games actually start, there'll be less. As for the shortness of the chapters, I'm sorry. When I originally started this, it was in a notebook. Bad idea. I do much better just randomly typing it out. XD So…now I bring you Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Do You Really Think That a Title Would Be Good Right Now? –Note the Sarcasm

~Edward's POV~

Time was standing still. I was content that Bella was not chosen but my heart still ached. I had to leave Bella…again. I took my time walking up to the stage. For fifteen years, I watched the tributes walk up the very same path. Would I follow the path of those other young men? No…because I was a vampire(1). I held my head up high…and stared straight ahead. I was _not_ going to let the viewers see me leave teary-eyed. But there was another reason I chose to scope the crowd: I was trying to say goodbye. The Peacekeepers would only give my family limited time. However, my mind reading was only a one-way thing. I gave a slight nod to the girl tribute. She looked terrified. She was still shaking, either from the shock of being picked or the terror of the Games. We shook each other's hand and left it at that. I blocked out the rest of the ceremony. Too soon, I was whisked away into the Capitol building in our state. The room was nice, comfortable, but I preferred the room in my house. There I was safe with Bella and Nessie. Here, I was destined to die. But I had three advantages: I was a vampire, I could read minds, and I also had Bella to come back to.

~Mallie's POV(2)~

The moment I heard my name called, I knew that was it. I was always the disadvantaged one. I lived in the poor section of the district. My father ran to Canada when I was two, leaving my mother to care for my older brother and my not yet born sister. I was the neglected middle child. I got the least amount of food. I had to wear my brother's worn-out clothes. So it fit when I was chosen to be Minnesota's girl tribute. To make my luck even better, the boy tribute was a vampire…a seventeen year old vampire who had been alive since who knows when. The odds were never in my favor(3). I hoped he would finish me off quickly, that Edward Cullen. Even thinking about it then gave me the chills. It took all my strength just to shake his hand. It was cold…pale…_deadly._ I was numb throughout the rest of the ceremony. The Peacekeepers dragged me to a room that was than my house but I was too indifferent to care. What would it matter to me if I was in a nice room or not? I was going to die.

"Mallie. _Mallie._ You have to try, no matter what." My brother was always the optimist. Did he not see the vampire that stood next to me, the determination in his eyes? There were 96 kids burning with that same determination. "Mal? You show them that spunk you always have when you're beating me up. And don't forget to get your hands on some knives. I don't know what it'll do to that Cullen but it's mighty useful."

My sister's turn. I dreaded this part the most. My mother did very well in shielding my sister despite my sister being eleven. She was scared about the next year, when my sister would be entered. But now…well, now, my sister was safe. In a way. "Mallie? Do you have to go?"

It took me a bit to think of a simple answer. "Yeah…I have to go."

"But you'll be back soon?"

"Sure…I'll be back soon." _As a dead body_, I added in my mind.

It was too much for my mother. She broke down and started sobbing. Before I could comfort her, she threw her arms around me. I had to admit that this was something new. My mother never showed me much affection. After my father left, my mother stopped hugging more. Sure, she would hug my older brother and my younger sister, but didn't I tell you I was the neglected one? Which was why this gesture surprised me the most. I missed my mother's hugs.

"Mallie, don't forget. You will always be your father's daughter(4)."

That comment threw me off. How dare she compare me to that lowlife? I hated my father and my mother knew it. Was she trying to provoke me?

My mother noticed the fire in my eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Mallie, but I only meant it in a good way. He was strong and determined, and you inherited that from him. You're no weakling. I never showed you much affection but you still stood strong and you didn't care. Mallie, you show those Alaskans that pride and you stay strong."

I was truly stunned. All my life, I was the child who was in the way. But finally, I was recognized. Perhaps this reaping was a blessing.

~Bella's POV~

_Edward, Edward, Edward.(_5)

~Emmett's POV~

I was the funnyman; I could do this. Nah…I couldn't. But I tried. I believed and believed…and it was just too much. A joke formed in my head but it didn't really go well with the situation. When I told Rosalie later, she only glared at me. Edward seemed down. His head was hanging and I thought he was sad. So I tried to cheer him up.

"Just step into the sunlight. The others might get blinded by your sparkle." A twitch. That's all I got…a twitch.

GAH!!! I always got some sort of reaction. A laugh, big grin,…the occasional punch. But Edward remained still. I was instantly hit with memories, those that occurred before Bella came into his life. I threw those memories out with a different joke.

"Hey. Just picture them all as mountain lions. Might work." I threw in a grin for extra measure. A weak smile. Well, I had to admit it was some improvement. Did the idea of being away from Bella really kill him? It was sad, depressing even. This was too uncomfortable for me. I had to step aside, let the others have time to say good bye.

~Rosalie's POV(6)~

I was relieved, if you could call it that. The fact that I wasn't chosen made me feel…better. But now Edward was moping around and feeling depressed, I felt guilty for feeling good. I wasn't going to let it shake me however. No, I was going into that room with my head held high and my shoulders rolled back. God, how I hated humans. How in the world did they even think this up? Just like them to be cruel and treat others as if they were a piece of shit. That's what Royce did to me. Granted, I got a family and Emmett, but it was because of Royce, I could never have a child. Then Renesmee came. But I digress.

"Umm…it's a nice room."

Mentally, I rolled my eyes. _How stupid can you get, Rosalie?! Maybe you _are_ as dumb as Jacob always said. God, don't let the blondness get the better of you! Rosalie, are you even listening?_ My mental voice was annoying. But it didn't matter. Edward continued to stare at a patch on the floor. _Rosalie, what the _hell_ are you doing?! You're so annoying! I can never do anything._ My mental voice mindlessly whined on and on. What was I supposed to do? Tell him that it would all get better? Even _I_ knew that that was a horrible idea.

~Jasper's POV~

The atmosphere was tense, that much I could sense. The silence throbbed in my head. There were no humans around so it was easier for me to relax but I found it impossible. It was hard for the others as well. Emmett tried to make a joke but no joke could have cracked the tension here. I needed to escape. I left the room silently; only Alice noticed me. Emmett and Rosalie seemed too preoccupied. Carlisle and Esme would have understood. I slipped out of the building and ran as far to the forest as I could. Inside the woods, the mood didn't feel as heavy. There was no sadness amongst the trees, the animals of the forest. It was a quiet sanctuary for me. I never liked drinking animal blood; I did it just to satisfy my thirst. But these animals were in no danger, not at the moment. A baby squirrel approached me. A quick sniff. Nope…nothing.

"Come here." I motioned for the squirrel. Granted, it was cautious but after I gave it a few more soothing words, the little creature took a few steps closer.

"You're a brave soldier, aren't you? I used to be a soldier too. I was good; I knew what we had to do and when." I looked down. The squirrel actually looked interested in what I was saying. The innocence of the creature was too much. "You're lucky. You don't have to get stuck with this…this…_reaping system_. I wish I was an animal. Then again, I might get eaten." I gave myself a slight chuckle. We often came to the woods to grab a bite.

The baby squirrel gave me a long stare before running off. I let out a long sigh. To others, I always seemed like I was a lonely person, someone who should just be left alone. They did that with Bella, although they had a good reason to keep me away. When would they realize that all I wanted was someone to talk to? Someone who understood me? Alice was the perfect companion but she let her efforts out on everybody else. Why didn't they realize _I_ was the lonely one?

Note: …It still seems short. And I didn't get everyone. =( Well, I hope you did/didn't enjoy this chapter. :P Remember, flames are still open. I know I said on my profile that I wouldn't really be able to update any of my fanfics but this is the exception due to the fact that Allie managed to indirectly force me to write this. So Allie, this is for you. =D --that sounds so weird. XD

# Notes: 1-He's going to say that phrase a lot. Why? Because he's big-headed and thinks that being a vampire pretty much makes him invulnerable. Yep, that's my theme for Edward…big-headed.

2-I know that Mallie's technically an OC but I wanted everyone to kinda see what's going on with her as well.

3-THG reference! WOOT!!

4-That line is _so_ overused…I feel like an idiot using that line. -headdesk-

5-Yeah…that's really all she says/thinks.

6-It's clipped pretty much because that's how she's thinking. It's as if the thoughts are coming in short bursts…if that makes sense.


End file.
